


You can't always get what you want (and sometimes you don't want what you get) - remix

by Robin_tCJ



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616
Genre: Captain Hydra, Dark fic, Dubious Consent, HYDRA Steve, Hydra Steve Rogers, M/M, mildly alarming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 14:44:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13789905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robin_tCJ/pseuds/Robin_tCJ
Summary: A little ficlet drabble based on a really, really gorgeous but creepy art by ran out of run. It's a little dub con, a little non con, or at least implied. Nothing actually happens in the fic, it's just implied that it's about to.





	You can't always get what you want (and sometimes you don't want what you get) - remix

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ranoutofrun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ranoutofrun/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Reformatory](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12529528) by [ranoutofrun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ranoutofrun/pseuds/ranoutofrun). 
  * In response to a prompt by [ranoutofrun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ranoutofrun/pseuds/ranoutofrun) in the [Cap_Ironman_Remix_Madness_2018](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Cap_Ironman_Remix_Madness_2018) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
>  
> 
> 1) Fandoms: MCU, 616, Avengers Assemble, Avengers Academy, Iron Man Noir, Marvel 1872, What if: civil War, Secret wars Battlegrounds: Civil War.  
> 2) Remixes, WIP and mention your safe story/work if you have one:  
> All my remixes have the word remix in them.  
> I have no WIPs.
> 
> Most of my works are art, though i have 2 written ones which are the newest entries.

Tony doesn’t know how he got here. How any of this had happened. He doesn’t know why Steve is doing this.

But he is. 

How long had Steve been evil, anyway, Tony wants to know. Because, as far as he knows, even though he and Steve had been at each others’ throats before, even though Tony had gotten him  _ killed _ before, he’d always been  _ good _ . He’d always been Captain America.

He’d always, always been better than Tony.

Steve’s hand grips his hair, wrenches his head back, so Tony has to meet his eyes. He wishes his hands weren’t tied behind him in the chair. Wishes Steve were the good, righteous Steve Rogers he had known.

The smile on Steve’s face is predatory. Hungry.

And then Steve’s other hand slides up Tony’s thigh, the mocking caress of a lover.

Tony bubbles out a hysterical laugh. The one thing he’d wanted, ever since he’d met Steve, ever since they’d pulled him out of the ice, and  _ now _ is when he’s going to get it. 

He doesn’t want it like this.

He never did.

But he’ll take it.


End file.
